Jiminy Cricket's Storytelling begins
Here is how Jiminy Cricket begins to tell his story in The Tale of The SquarePants Master Ship Builders. The song, Lavender Blue (Dilly, Dilly), begins. Jiminy Cricket: Lavender blue, dilly, dilly Lavender green If I were king, dilly, dilly I'd need a queen Who told you so? Dilly, dilly Who told you so? I told myself, dilly, dilly I told me so If your dilly, dilly heart Feels a dilly, dilly way And if you'll answer, "Yes" In a pretty little church On a dilly, dilly day You'll be wed in a dilly, dilly dress of Lavender blue, dilly, dilly Lavender green I'll be the king, dilly, dilly And you'll be my queen After the song. Jiminy Cricket: Oh, Hello. Welcome to my Humble Home. I'll bet you ever heard of a story about how SpongeBob build his own Ship Building Shed in Equestria. And even, how Titanic became an Alicorn Princess, Olympic became an Earth Pony Queen, Britannic became an Unicorn Duchess and Titanic II became a Pegasus Empress thanks to Princess Celestia. Well, I'm gonna tell you all about it. it all started one day long time ago. Just before we had our own adventure. Our story really begins after how SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends had their greatest adventures in Equestria. In Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob SquarePants: (waking up) Today's the Big Day, Gary! Gary the Snail: Meow. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm glad you ask, Gary. Today's Monday and I've got a really Big Plan in Equestria! The song, "Thank Gosh, It's Monday", begins. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank gosh it's Monday, my number one day! Back in the saddle, at work I can shine. I love the rat race at the starting line. It's Monday, thank gosh it's Monday! S''ing with me, Gary!'' (Gary meows as SpongeBob gets ready for work) It's Monday, it's Monday, it's Monday, Thank gosh it's MONDAAAYYY!! Squidward Tentacles: Will you pipe down?! Can't you just grunt and frown like the rest of us? You're the only moron in the whole world who actually likes Monday! SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, purpose pants, Squidward. Plenty of people love Monday, just as much as me. Squidward Tentacles: Like who? Patrick Star: Thank gosh it's Monday! Squidward Tentacles: Oh no. Patrick Star: The yummy-yum-yum day! Squidward Tentacles: Please stop. Patrick Star: I'll have a Krabby Patty! SpongeBob SquarePants: Or two, Or three! Patrick Star: Yeah, come on tummy, sing with me! It's Monday, thank gosh it's Monday! Bikini Bottomites: Thank gosh it's Monday! Thank gosh it's Monday! M-O-N-D-A-Y! M-O-N-D-A-Y! It's Monday! Thank gosh it's Monday! (Bikini Bottomites continue to chant M-O-N-D-A-Y and continues to get louder as Plankton talks) Plankton:' '''Ugh! Karen, my computer wife? Do you know why everyone's singing Thank Goash it's Monday? Karen: 'Cause of SpongeBob's big plan? Plankton:' Yes, but when I kept trying to steal the secret formula for the Krabby Patty, It keeps failing thanks to Mr. Krabs. SpongeBob SaurePants: Thank Gosh It's Monday! My number One day! Mr. Krabs: ''Thank gosh it's Monday! ''Now get to work Squidward Tentacles: Barnacles. (SpongeBob makes scattering noises) Everyone: '''It's Monday! Thank gosh it's Mon-DAAAAAAAAYYYYYY!!!! (Mr. Krabs then runs out of breath) After the song. Sandy Cheeks: It sure is a great day for Monday. Plankton: I'll say it is. Karen: Sounds like the best day yet. Mr. Krabs: So, SpongeBob. What on your mind, Boy? SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm not sure where to begin. Wait! My Brain Just Hatched an Idea! I'll have my own Ship Building Shed, talk to Princess Titanic, Duchess Britannic, Queen Olympic and Empress Titanic II and then, We'll build us a ship. Pearl Krabs: Interesting. Sandy Cheeks: Legend says that the Ark was build by Noah and his family. Squidward Tentacles: But, It only took 100 Years to get it done. At least they're still young. Then, The Equestrian Bus arrived just in time. Squidward Tentacles: The Magical Bus from Equestria. What next? Plankton: I wonder what's all the ruckus. Mr. Krabs: Nice color designs. Patrick Star: Hey look! It's Discord! Discord: (in his Bus Driving Uniform) Hello. Care for a ride to Equestria? Karen: Sure, Discord. Sandy Cheeks: Tan my fur. Patrick Star: I can hardly wait! Squidward Tentacles: Well, Here goes nothing. SpongeBob SquarePants: To Ponyville, Discord! Discord: You got it, SpongeBob. Hold on. The bus takes off. Plankton: Whoa!!! Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts